MOVIE: Cassie 12 meets Ben 10
Cassie meets Ben Tennyson, the boy with the Omnitrix and this will be the only episode written in story mode in Cassie 12: Original Series history. Plot One day, while on Vacation, Cassie meet's a boy with a strange green watch exactly after learning OSG has came back on the loose. Does he know where it came from? Sure he does. How did he get it? Not sure. Who is he? Ben Tennyson. Snypoises It is a dark and cool summer night, where we focus our scene to some far off dark gray security prison made out of the strongest metal for the Extratrestials to not escape its walls. Our view goes over two tower like buildings built at the entrance then over the rugged field to the woods where a mutated OSG is on the run...From the Plumbers. "Get that geek!" One of the Plumbers shouted, shooting a hand-gun like device able to catch one alien in a wired mess. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU SMALL WIMPY SLUGGY THINGS YOU WON'T CATCH ME!" OSG shouted, throwing a giant tumbling box at the shorter Plumber. He wasn't the average human height. He is more the height of a Tetramand. "THIS ISN'T A CURE FACILITY, YOU BIG LIARS! "I am okay!" The other man declared,getting back up. OSG shot beams of icical water at the men, freezing them all in place. he looks to his muscular and large manly hand that ais more than blue as parts of his body is partially covered by scales below the elbows or other parts. Mawhahahahaha! "I know what I can do." OSG said aloud,as he a sly smirk and evil laughter goes on;In reality, this obsessed mutated thing is creepy beyond belief because of the duck eyes that make it appear he is out of a action movie produced by a studio in Hollywood. "I will get my revenge on that little brat!" One thing should be taken into consideration, he does not have wings. "Stop!" They must be really persistent . OSG thought, turning around to see one of the Plumbers had hidden from his icical water via a close by "No, you stop." OSG replied, then he used all four hands and sent a icecube straight at the man. The screens view goes upwards to the sky; there comes a sea blue glowing '12' and a neon glowing '10' with the Omnitrix's symbol inside the '0 sliding downwards like from the opening credits of Star wars, a few seconds later, we see three words: "Cassie meets Ben'. The screen turns away as the time of day is being fast forwarded, once we all see the sun...The camera's view dives into the rustbucket . The movie has just commenced. "Ben!" A girl, known as Gwen Tennyson , shouted while being stunk by Stink Fly's breath. "Stop it! "Hahaha, it's fun!" Stink Fly said, with a wide smile. Then the Watch timed out; Ben who is now eleven years old stands beside the Table, with the same watch and white shirt with a black T at the middle, he almosts seems to have not changed except for the proportions belonging to a 11 year old boy is now clearly seen then he had been as a ten year old. Themesong! She found a watch, yes,she did, Not knowing the secrets it concealed,It did because She's, Cassie 12, Who's on the case, from Earth to space, because she is the awesomest kid to save the day! Cassie is at a bookstore with her friend Anna, who has a much more keen interest at other anime books depicting vampires and good looking men characters, somee of the books could possibly show aliens from outer space as far Cassie is concerned. C-Cassie! 1,2,3,4,5 Cassie! 6,7,8,9, She's a Benny,who'll save the day! 10,11,12, Cassie looks out the window, seeing a rusty truck that had been mentioned on the radio as Anna purchased a book that she wanted since they had started the summer vacation offscreen. I wonder...Could that be the vehicle which chased after a armored truck last year? She thought to herself. With her friends , Family, And Ali---ens, Her hunch proved otherwise plausibly true. Because, Cassie is on the way! Cassie 12! "Cassie, what are you looking at?" A eleven year old girl, Anna O. Cappulla, wearing a red and purple shirt said. She wore a black skirt with the clothing as her hair is black while slightly puffy to be braided in a messy kind of way. However, she wears purple tights. Red shoes like Dorothy is seen on her feet. "I got 'Zariticus Brononsticky with the white dwarfs'." "Nothing." Cassie Benny said,shaking her head. Then turned back to her friend. "Zaritee who?" Anna blinks her eyes. "The man with a sweeet and awesomee southern accent, who has defeated so many dragons!" She braggs, swooning over a fictional character herself. "You can imagine his big, puffy, hairdue." "Now that you mention it, so is yours." Cassie remarks, with a big laugh. "You have been a big fan of his since I had met you." True, She took a interest over fictional medieval stories after meeting Cassie, not before she had met her. Anna was five years old when a man from beside the rollar coaster ride came up to her and asked if she wanted some a lollipop,her parents were some where else during that time. But lucky, a six year old Cassie dogging around her Uncle Stallion caught sight of this situation and remembered the motto, "Stranger danger' Then used her uncle to save the indangered child before he could do a thing. This man so happened to be wanted by the police. "No,my hair ain't puffy." Anna argued, following Cassie out the store. Cassie immediately shoved her hands into the pockets, to protect it from being seen by a villain or a everyday citizen eyesight or the scrutiny that would possibly follow after it. But this didn't stop her watch from being seen to Ben tennysons eyesight. "A-a-a-a-an--" "Say it dweeb!" "There's another Omnitrix!" "Azmuth made another Omnitrix?" Grandpa Max said, completely in disbelief as Gwen came up to the front. "He already has one on Ben." "It didn't look like this." Ben added, holding his wrist up. "It was black and blue, with a cool looking design!" "Why make another?" Gwen questioned, raising both hands. "The person who gets the next watch would be in a series of events like last summer." "Maybe he thought it wouldn't get lost, twice." Max theorized while he is correct unknownly. __________________________________________________ A hour or two later, Cassie looks at the ice cream truck, and spots her favorite ice cream in the entire world. "I would like Neopolatan, please." Cassie says, holding a few dollars in her left hand. "I would like Neopolatan too." After getting the ice cream cone,Cassie turned away from the icecream man to see Ben slurping on his icecream cone. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed is Ben's green and black watch. "So, you like Neopolatan, eh?" Ben said,with a icecream mustache on his chin, "Sure do. " Cassie answered,doing her best to withhold the laughter from his mustache. "Where did you get that watch?" "I got it from the Comet." Ben replied,holding his watch up like a trophy. "Oh really?" She said, raising a eyebrow mysteriously. "I got mine from a pawn shop. They said men from prison claimed to have made the watches for the Aliens." "Your watch has a tear drop symbol, unlike mine." Ben acknowledged,pointing to the Omnidewtrix . "So no human can make something Omnitrix like with great power unless they are geniuses." Cassie's jaw dropped. "I am Ben Tennyson, So what kind of Aliens do you have?" Ben went on, his eyes locked at the device. "Why does yours look so cool and mine just bulky like?" "Recalibration." "Rec--" Just then a huge tetramand with four duck-like eyes landed on the street which sent a sound wave upon his arrival. Ben can not believe that some four armed mutant that could have been made by Animo is very much animated. "Hello Case." The smile on his face is evil and slyish. "Another Ocean Alien kick butt time!" Cassie shouted, then slams the faceplate of her watch. Ocean Alien? Ben thought, shielding his eyes from the blue light. "The Geek is back!" Anna shouted,standing up from a bench as she held the book in her hand. Ben uncovered his eyes to see a blue Wildmutt with a shark fin attached to the head and a Omnidewtrix on the shoulder, which also has gills on the neck.The creature's high pitch roar almost sounded like a angry German Shepard. "Sharkmutt?' Ben said, blinking his eyes at a different and odd Alien. The Sharkmutt jumped at the tetramend with a great leap. "No, it's Shark Dog." Anna blurted,both fists holding orange balls and noticed the boy wore a watch that the Omnidewtrix once resembled. "The girl who just turned into it is my friend Cassie Bennys,And that man is a Geek." OSG throws the Shark Dog away from himself. He turned away to see Anna throwing some of her more hardened orange disk object which sent him backing up a few feet. OSG regained his footing. "You." He simply stated, darting his eyes at the girl. "No you." Anna carelessly retorted, shooting a brick-like energized item at the mutated Geek and her book is in bag hanging on the left shoulder. If I am wrong, or right, it's a longshot and impossible. Ben thought,while selecting a Alien from his Omnitrix. "It's Hero Time!" Ben shouted, slamming the Omnitrix as well and did it right on time because OSG blasted a sheet (okay more than that, it was large and rectangular) of ice at the two.However, Ben became Benwolf and ducked from the hit as did so Anna. Anna sent a big orange flat wave at OSG's direction which was reflected back to her. "Crap." Anna said, creating a energy shield for protection;If the ice wasn't actually ice, then OSG really tapped into the power of water or the abilities of different aliens from the Omnidewtrix because the blast sent Anna unconcious. Shark Dog growled and got up on all four feet,while Benwolf released a greenblast from his multilesplinter mouth like Speedgate and sent it at OSG. "Ah, so there are two!" He concluded, then he sent two big posion stings at Benwolf. Benwolf merely ducked. But Shark Dog prounced OSG to the building with his claws digging into the creature inch by inch from fury. "You aren't that strong!" OSG complained,being shocked at Shark Dog's Strength. "When you anger a sea based alien, it's really powerful." Benwolf commented,already coming to the side of Shark Dog. He noticed a small part of metal sticking out OSG's left shoulder. "Oh, this must be the problem." He tugged the object out...but nothing happened. "What's your name anyhow?" Ben said, being a smart dog. "Is it just Geek?" Shark Dog grunted. ---A period of time later-- "What happened here,Ben?" Grandpa Max said, noticing the middle of the street being fixed and Gwen by his side. "I'll explain it in the Rustbucket." Ben said, winking at Cassie's direction while his watch is red. "I didn't expect for a German Shepard Shark mutt to appear today." Villian OSG Aliens Stinkfly Shark Dog Benwolf Heroes Cassie Benny Ben Tennyson Anna Gwen , Trivia -This movie has a updated version of Cassie's themesong. -Both Cassie and Ben time out offscreen. -The result of this situation is part of another story arch in Cassie's future. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers